Eres mi perdición
by Scc Ccu
Summary: Ser joven es ser libre de cometer errores, y enamorarte, es uno de ellos. [Ereri Riren] [Oneshot]


¡Hola!

Que puedo decir, soy nueva en esto! Y también es el primer fic que publico.

Recuerdan la adolescencia y sus amores estudiantiles, que tiempos. Bueno este oneshot lo hice con ese fin, para recordar, y porque no con nuestra pareja favorita.

 _ **Aviso:**_ Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

Hoy es una de esas noches en que me siento nostálgico, donde el viento choca cálidamente en mi rostro y el silencio de la calle me hacen pensar en el pasado, en donde tú sales, en donde pude comprender que realmente ese amor que sentía por ti era solo una ilusión. En donde comprendí que ser joven es horrible y hermoso.

Porque ser joven… es ser libre y es cometer errores, y enamorarte, es uno de ellos.

¿Sabes…? Ahora, a mis veinticinco años, me pregunto si, sinceramente, fuiste mi primer amor.

Recuerdo aquella vez en la secundaria, cuando me pediste un sorbo de mi botella de agua, te lo di sin rodeos, ¿realmente estaba tan enamorado, como para compartir de mis salivas contigo? ¿Una persona quien, ni siquiera mi corto y simplón nombre sabía?  
Bien recuerdo que me la devolviste, espere ansiosamente a que dieras media vuelta y fueras con los demás, me sentí estúpido y avergonzado porque una vez lo hiciste, tome de la botella sin pensármelo dos veces.

¡Dios! ¡Ese fue mi primer –por no decir, patético-, beso indirecto!,

Joder, te juro que no sé porque lo hice.

Ahora…, ahora detesto la saliva. Cuando mi hermana toma de mi botella, o cualquier persona bebe de los recipientes que me pertenecen sin mi permiso, acostumbro a botarlo, o bien, les permito que se lo queden. Se perfectamente que podría limpiar la boquilla, pero no dejo de pensar que eso es simplemente asqueroso.

¿Porque me lo pediste a mí y no a otro?, aunque tampoco te reclamó nada, si te soy sincero, me sentí muy feliz aquel día. El cómo retumbaba mi corazón fuertemente y mi cara tan roja que seguro parecería una tomate humano.

Aunque, sabía que no debía ilusionarme, y lo sigo sabiendo ahora. Esto paso hace años, y seguramente tú ahora ya ni un poco de mí recuerdas. Seguramente… ni sabes que fui tu compañero de clases.

¿Recuerdas el día del cumpleaños de Farlan? Yo lo recuerdo a la perfección, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?

Fue el día que se rompió mi corazón. El día que entendí el tipo de chico que eras. El día que me sentí tan frustrado

Era una de esas fiestas que parecían discoteca, estaba de moda ese tipo de decoraciones; con las luces apagadas y una esfera en el centro de la pista de baile, iluminando todo el lugar con muchos colores.

Realmente odiaba ese tipo de fiestas, pero fui más por obligación que por gusto.

Aunque estaba en parte ilusionado, pues sabía que ibas ir, y eso hacía retumbar mi corazón hormonal rápidamente.

¿Pero qué digo…? Por supuesto que ibas a ir, Farlan era tu mejor amigo, tu mano derecha, y fue por la simpe razón de tu presencia, que ese noche me propuse ir con mi mejor prenda, incluso le pedí a mi hermana que escogiera el atuendo que usaría por mí, no sabía qué tipo de ropa utilizaban en ese tipo de fiestas, o en cualquier tipo si soy honesto. Aquella noche mientras me arreglaba, me sentí muy avergonzado, porque ella sabía que me gustabas y se burló por lo nervioso que estaba.

Mikasa fue realmente malvada, no había dejado de molestarme, pero igualmente agradecía su ayuda, porque ni bien me vi en el espejo note que hizo un buen trabajo, ¿a quién engaño? Me veía perfectamente fabuloso.

Cuando vinieron a buscarme, comenzaron a murmurar una y muchas cosas de ti y Farlan,

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, ustedes eran muy populares. En esos momentos me sentía dichoso de que lo fueras, ya que podía voltear a verte en cualquier momento sin que los demás me vieran raro por hacerlo tan seguido, aunque tú no respondías a mis miradas, por supuesto. Estabas muy concentrado hablando tranquilamente con tus dos inseparables amigos.

Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church.

Había momentos en que me sentía un poco celoso al ver que eran tan cercanos e Isabel era la única chica que se atrevía a hablarte con tanta naturalidad, haciéndome pensar en momentos que eran algo más, pero no lo eran, pues bastaba con ver que al no tener ningún contacto romántico entre ustedes dos para quitar esas infantiles sospechas. Sospechas solo mías, claro.

Debo de admitir que por aquel entonces, sentía algo por Farlan, solo un poco. Cuando conversábamos podía provocar pequeñas risas en mí, pues era un chico interesante.

Recuerdo la vez que tenía cambio de lugares, y me toco justamente a su lado. Ese día, durante en receso hablamos mucho, tenía temas interesantes, aunque había veces que notaba que vacilaba un poco, le deje ser.

Sin darme cuenta, y al estar tan concentrado, había dejado de prestar atención al lápiz que sostenía en una de mis manos, olvidándolo por completo y dejándolo caer. Como cualquier persona normal, hice lo que todo mundo, lo recogí, obvio sin darme cuenta de lo que eso conllevaba, pues, al tenerlo de frente y agacharme, su entrepierna me daba de frente.

Cielos, ¿en serio tan podrida es mi existencia?

Fue un maldito malpensado e insano pensamiento que logro que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. Mierda, menos mal que nadie se había dado cuenta, de hacerlo, habría hecho un escándalo enorme.

" _Levi Ackerman descubriendo dándole una felación –por no decir mamada- en el 4° "J" al guapísimo Farlan Church."_ Es lo que diría seguramente el encabezado del diario escolar en mi cabeza.

Realmente estuve avergonzado, no quería dirigirle la mirada pero lo hice. Mierda, ¡no! Para mi suerte, Farlan terminó siendo un chico realmente tierno, y solo me entregó una leve sonrisa, discreta por no decir más, además de una seña para que volviera a mi asiento, con el lápiz en mano, claro.

Ah… me salí del tema, perdón. Regresando al tema de la "fiesta".

En el camino a la fiesta nos topamos con un grupo de chicos, bueno, más bien nos pasaron rozando el hombro.

Seguían incluso con el uniforme puesto, estos chicos sí que gustaban hacer preocupar a sus madres.

Cuando pasamos por su costado, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me sentí furioso y un poco –en serio, solo un poco- alagado. Sentí incluso el latir de mi homosexual corazón.

¡Vamos Levi, basta de mariconadas!,

Pero… ¡vamos! ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se emocionaría si le tiran un piropo por la calle? –dejando de lado lo putamente vulgar que pueda resultar, claro-.

Este, " _Woh, miren esa belleza_ '', este, ' _'lindo, ¿no?_ '' y claro, '' _que lindo culo tienes que hasta dan ganas de tocarlos, mira que rico rebotan_ '', fueron algunos de los halagos que recibí por parte de esos –cerdos- desvergonzados. Me emocione, solo un poco, pero no por los piropos -si se les pueden llamar así-, sino por el solo pensamiento de que pensaras que me veía lindo apenas llegara a la fiesta.

Y de hecho, al llegar, y solo por un momento, me sentí pequeño.

Había chicas de diferentes aulas, por lo que podía observar a simple vista, además eran las más lindas y populares, de las cuales los chicos no dudaban de alardear en los pasillos de la institución. Hasta parece que fueron las seleccionadas por el cumpleañero, bravo Farlan.

Pero, ¿sabes? cuándo te vi me sentí emocionado, tanto, que no puedo dudar al decir que me rodeaban homosexuales corazoncitos. Te veías… simplemente perfecto, y es que si, aún a pesar de estar oscuro el lugar, y ser alumbrado por apenas nítidas luces de colores, podía verte a la perfección.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¡Te verías guapísimo, Dios!, con esos pantalones que se ceñían deliciosamente en tus piernas, más esa camiseta negra con cuello "V", que solo tentaba con cada segundo que pasaba a tocarte con mis virginales manos. Ok, estoy exagerando, pero de verdad que no miento… ¡Te veías putamente sexy!

¿Sabes…? ese día, y en ese puto momento, pude sentir lo bueno que es ser joven, pero también pude sentir algo nuevo, y eso es… el significado de la decepción.

¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ella? Es mi única pregunta y autentica pregunta.

Porque cuando apareció ella, te juro que sentí como una apuñalada en el pecho, porque, ni bien se acercó a ti, robo tus labios en un demandante beso que creo no solo a ti te robo el aliento. En todo el rato que paso, y mientras ustedes dos se adueñaron de aquella esquina, compartiendo los húmedos fluidos de sus bocas, y siendo yo su único espectador, solo pude bajar de manera derrotada. Es más… ¿Qué derrota? No es como si hubiese peleado por ti alguna vez, _ni una sola_.

Tú y yo no éramos nada, esa era la cruel realidad, y a pesar de todo, dolía… Bueno… ¿qué más podía hacer yo? Todo era producto de mi tremenda cobardía y a dirigirte siquiera un poco la palabra.

En todo lo que fue de la noche me la pase sentado viendo como bailaban todos, rezaba internamente porque al menos alguien se diera cuenta de mi pequeña presencia en esa fiesta y me hablase, o invitase a bailar cuanto mucho, pero no sucedió… En cuando menos me di cuenta, mi amigo se había acercado para decirme que teníamos que retirarnos.

Realmente fue una noches por demás aburrida y… dolorosa.

Y entonces, en la presencia de nada menos que las cuatro paredes de mi habitación y un gran puño de pañuelos que incluso se asomaban por los bordes del bote de basura, me propuse a olvidarte de una vez por toda, ¿Qué sentido tenía en el seguir a alguien que… ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi presencia?

¿Sabes…? Fue condenadamente difícil, pues siempre aparecías delante mío, y lo odiaba, odiaba mucho esa maldita suerte ¿Por qué justo ahora, y no cuando mi corazón se hubiera colocado a brincos por aquellas tontas y estúpidas coincidencias? Y no solo eso era el hecho que realmente me molestaba, sino que también, y para el colmo, no andabas solo con tus amigos siendo la sensación por los pasillos, sino también con ella… te odio, te odio y ¡Te odio!

Pero también siento un poco de lástima, porque me di cuenta que tu no solo estabas con ella por el hecho de quererla, sino para llamar la atención, y, ¿Por qué no…? Tal vez aplacarse un poco la llamada _calentura_. No… ¿qué? ¡No debo sentir lastima por esa chica, joder!

 _Agh_ , ¿Sabes que…? También me odio.

Y es que… es _tan_ difícil olvidarte.

¿Recuerdas ese último viaje? Ya sabes, ese en donde todos los alumnos del último año se juntaban. Aquel día, en el que dieron el anuncio, sabía que si iba me hallaría más solo que un perro, pues Armin se había transferido hace poco, dejándome, por decirlo de algún modo, " _a mi suerte_ ".

Y si me lo preguntas, no, no lo odio, pero me hubiera gustado seguir al contacto con él, era un muy buen amigo, uno un tanto inocente, si te soy sincero. Seguro lo conoces de algún lado, quien sabe, hasta él llamaba más la atención que yo.

Y otra cosa en la que debo ser sincero es que, bueno… ¿para que mentir? Me moría por ir a aquel TAN famoso viaje del que todos habían estado hablando durante esa maldita y última semana, y del cual tampoco dudaban en hablar de pasillo en pasillo, retumbando las palabras de sus planes al llegar al campamento y algunos otros con el temblor en la voz al preguntarse cómo podrían obtener el permiso. Algunos debían ser unos mimados después de todo.

Y es que, a pesar de que moría por ir, para mi desgracia no tenía un grupo de amigos, ya sabes, de esos grupos que están formados por los _inteligentes_ , los _populares_ , los _esparce rumores,_ también conocidos vulgarmente como _chismosos_ , etc.

Yo no estaba incluido en ninguno de ellos. Por otro lado una parte interna, y muy, pero muy dentro de mí, se alegra de no haberte seguido. Porque si, sí es que iba, la única razón de esa estúpida decisión serías tu.

Después del viaje, ¿sabes paso _mucho_ tiempo desde la última vez que te vi?

Y cuando lo hice, casi se me salía el corazón cuando te vi caminando hacia mi dirección, a cada paso que dabas venían miles de preguntas a mi castaña cabeza, como… ¿Qué carrera habrás escogido después de tanto tiempo? ¿Seguirás persiguiendo tu gran sueño de volverte un famoso estilista?, Y también… ¿porque sigues con ese puto corte militar?, además… ¿estarás enfermo que te has puesto aún más pálido que la última vez? Y hablando de tu pálida piel ¿Cuántas manos no habrán de haberla recorrido ya? Con sus asquerosas y pútridas manos. También, ¿Por qué es que yo soy el único que se ha estado _guardando_ a una persona que ni siquiera me presta un poco de atención?

Mika dice que tengo que conseguirme ya una pareja, que debo experimentar ahora, porque más adelante, y al no haber experimentado ni un poco del llamado "amor" –según ella-, un rompimiento dolerá más.

Por un lado ella tiene razón, pero no quiero _dárselo_ a cualquiera, quiero que sea con esa persona especial y que realmente pueda valorarme. Que me tome enserio y pueda observarme así como yo lo hago, no solo yo por mi cuenta. Que sea mutuo… Sé que soy adulto y no debería pensar más en esas cosas de niños, pero, hey… He vivido un amor no correspondido por mucho, ¿Por qué no pensar como yo quiera?

Y hablando de mutuo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez cuando jugabas a la _botella borracha_? Estaba la mitad del salón, había cancelado la clase de biología y ustedes aprovecharon el tiempo, ¿qué más podrían hacer una bola de adolescentes, encerrado en un habitación y con una sola botella después de todo? Las reglas eran solo dos:

El beso debía durar como máximo veinte segundos,

En caso de ser del mismo sexo, solo un pequeño beso de _piquito_ –ya sabes, ese donde apenas y se tocan los labios-

Ese día te vi besarte con muchas parecía que lo disfrutabas, ¿o no, Ackerman? A excepción de los chicos, claro. Tus muecas lo decían todo, aunque tampoco parecías quejarte. Eran las reglas y tu formabas parte del juego, además de todos.

Ante la mera curiosidad, y siendo jaloneado de pura casualidad dentro del juego, termine dentro, y como fuese obra de maldita y mala suerte, la maldita botella –hija de puta- nos señaló a los dos, me quede como piedra, ¡tenía que besarte!

Nunca en la vida me había sonrojado tanto, en ese momento fácilmente podría hacer competencias con un pimiento, para mi… ¿desgracia? todo se esfumo cuando uno de los jugadores dijo que yo solo era un simple espectador, por un momento me sentí aliviado y por otro lado con tremendas ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra el muro.

 _Ahrg_ … MI oportunidad.

Pero dejando eso de lado, casi pude jurara que vi un abismo de frustración en tu mirada por las palabras del inútil. ¿O era solo mi imaginación…?

En fin, desde ahí me declaré virgen completamente, podría fácilmente admitir que era la siguiente virgen María, solo faltaba que apareciera el jodido espíritu santo y me dijera que estaba embarazado.

Okey, putamente perturbador.

Waoh, recordé mucho en cuanto te estabas acercando a mí, pero como esto no es un cuento de hadas y solo es la realidad –para mi _pinche suerte_ -, y te vi secamente pasar de largo. Seguramente no me recuerdas, ¿Quién lo haría siendo que no soy más que uno más con los que compartías aula años atrás…?

Pero error, al parecer me había equivocado, pues en tu mirada pude ver un abismo de tristeza en ella luego de verme de reojo. ¿Estaba drogado o…?

En fin.

Hoy si que estoy nostálgico - _al menos más que de costumbre_ -, porque no sé como mierda llegue al parque si hace tan unos momentos estaba mirando tranquilamente a través de mi ventana, creo que debería dejar de pensar mucho, ser tan distraído y regresar a casa. Además de dejar de pensar en el pasado tan repetidas veces…¿qué es lo que me pasa hoy? En serio.

Solo me queda suspirar en todo el camino, recordando que tengo que ir a pedir dinero al vago de Kenny si es que no quiero morir de hambre para la bendita cena, pues mamá se encuentra de turno de noche. Otra vez.

 _Agh_. Me llega de nuevo la frustración.

¡Han pasado ya muchos años y ni una novia o novio! –en especial un _novio_ , por Dios, ¿es tanto pedir?- En serio que debo estar muy desesperado, pero…¡ya tengo veinticinco años, soy más virgen que el mismo aceite de oliva, joder! Espera… ¿era siquiera así?

Como sea…

Después de todo no solo perdí el tiempo -en su mayoría-, caminar trae buena salud y es mejor que hacer nada o perder el tiempo, ¿no? Si tan solo esos perros como fondo dejarán de ser tan escandalosos, todo sería perfecto. Parezco un anciano quejándome de todo.

Además _, ah…_ \- ¿Quién me toco el hombro?, mi cuerpo tiembla un poco y solo ruego una cosa, que no sea jodido un ladrón, la primera y última vez que sucedió fue una realmente mierda, ¡Joder! Me sentí violado, y, espera…

Vida, en serio, ¿fui tan malvado en mi vida pasada como para que me traigas estas… _inesperadas_ sorpresas?

— Ey, h-hola –Maldición Jeager, no tartamudees. Solo has como que no lo conoces- Emh, ¿y tu… eres?

— Oi, acaso no me recuerdas —preguntó la pequeña figura frente a mi, frunciendo sus finas cejas. ¿Alguna vez mencione que amaba ese gesto en secundaria? Bueno, creo que _amaba_ esta mal usado.

— Ah… lo siento —Dios, ¡ **mátenme**!. ¿No es un perfecto momento para actuar mi muerte? Ah, cierto. Reprobé teatro y soy un asco para mentir. Mierda

— ¿Y… me dirás algo o solo te me quedarás viendo como tu estúpida cara de mocoso…? —Mejor tírenme de un puente. Eso no necesita actuación, y se nadar muy bien.

— Ah…— suspiro un tanto pesado, rascándome la nuca apenadamente.

Mi _crush_ de la secundaria esta frente a mi después de muchos años, ¿Qué coño se supone que debo decir exactamente?— Sigues viéndote como un _idiota_ —suelta burlonamente. _"Gracias Levi"_ , le respondo internamente.

Y de verdad, eso sería realmente molesto si es que no fuera por esa linda sonrisa en su-

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la secundaria…—Me saca de mis alocados pensamientos otra vez. " _No me digas_ ", pienso de nuevo internamente— Eren… yo…—Ahora si que tienes toda mi atención, lindo señorito— ¿Cómo te va en la vida? —¿Quéeeeee?

¿Saben?, por un momento pensé que iba a decir, "Eren yo **te amo** ". Mamá, creo que veo muchas telenovelas contigo.

— Bien… supongo…—Me sonrojo, agradezco que sea de noche porque juro que podría fácilmente hacer competencia con un tomate.

— Tsk…— Sabía que era propenso a molestarse, así que, ¿ahora que le molesto? —Oi, Eren…, se que paso tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos—"nos vimos", claro, creo que me estoy poniendo más loco de lo que alguna vez estuve— Tu… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo…?

— Ah…— ¿Qué? Esto no me puede estar pasando. Mi pecho se siente pesado de repente y siento el rostro realmente caliente. Mierda.

— Digo… si quisieras ir a tomar café por ahí y charlar, ya sabes…—murmuro, con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus delgados pómulos. ¿Alguna vez se vio tan adorable…?

— Es..está bien —no veo el porqué negarme después de todo— ¿cuándo y dónde? —Sonríe.

Levi, al parecer olvidarte es difícil, creo que nunca te saque de mi corazón y mi mente, porque esos sentimientos siguen intactos ahí. Tú no eres una simple ilusión, no fue un error enamorarme de ti, tú sigues y seguirás siendo mi primer amor, porque ese día sucedió algo que hizo retumbar a mi corazón más fuerte que nunca, y fue el probar al fin el sabor de tus dulces labios.

Levi… tú eres mi perdición.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Agradezco a Elii Biersack, me ayudaste mucho siendo mi beta, te debo un altar en mi habitación, enserio te lo agradezco mucho, ni mi hermana pudo darle una leída, ya que dice que es mala corrigiendo, te amo adoro Elii.

Y para finalizar, para este diciembre y nose que fecha. Subiré un video de un baile navideño, y por supuesto con el cosplay de … Ererin, claro en traje navideño. Lo subiré a Youtube a mi futuramente canal —AmaiPastelFun— con el significado de (Dulce pastel divertido) amm ¿suscríbanse?

Adiós, y gracias por pasarse por aquí ;)

Algun ¿Review?


End file.
